One Week
by Topaz13
Summary: MY FIRST SONGFIC!!! PLEASE R/R OR FLAME!!!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)
1. Part I

A/N: This is my first song fic, so bear with me.  If you think it sux please still review it because reviews are reviews! Just so you now the things in asterisks are the song lyrics. 

**It's been one week since you looked at me

Cocked your head to one side and said "I'm angry"** 

"Ron, just drop it!" Hermione shouted.

"I will" Responded Ron, "If you drop those books." 

"What do books have to do with this?" Hermione asked, "Honestly, just leave me alone!"

**5 days since you laughed at me

Saying, "Get back together, come back and see me"** 

Ron was playing exploding snap with Harry in the common room when Hermione came in.

"That was brilliant!" She told Ron.

"Huh?" He said looking puzzled, "What was?"

"Remember what you did to Snape in potions?" she giggled.

Ron smiled, "Oh that…"

"You know what, let's not fight." She told him, "I guess I wasn't being fair, I'm sorry."

**3 days is a living room

I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you

Hey, you'd forgiven me 

But it's still be two days till I say I'm sorry**

Later that week as Ron was doing his Divination homework he realized something.  Hermione had been right.  His ears turned pink.  How could he have been so stupid?  Oh well, he thought, everything's fine now…

**It's been one week since you looked at me

Threw your arms in the air

And said "You're crazy"** 

"Hey, I bet that if Harry used the invisibility cloak he could get the O.W.L. exams from the teacher's offices early!" Exclaimed Ron excitedly.

Hermione just looked at him with a look you'd give a man trying to get abducted by aliens, and said, "Ron you've gone mad!" Then turning to Harry she said, "Harry, you're not going to do that, right?"

**5 days since you tackled me

I've still got the rug burns on both my knees** 

Loosing all control she had had, Hermione lunged at Ron, thus making him fall over on the scarlet carpet of the common room.  Pinning him down she yelled, "You tried to poison Crookshanks, didn't you?"

**It's been 3 days since the afternoon

You realized it's not my fault

Not a moment too soon 

Yesterday you'd forgiven me**

After Hermione found out Fred and George had used Crookshanks as their test subject for their new line of joke sweets, she felt terrible. Especially since today was his first day of the detention McGonagall had given him, and the fact that his assignment was spending time with Snape cleaning the Potions classroom.  So went running as fast as she could to tell Professor McGonagall the truth, and ended up saving Ron from an unfortunate event.

**How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad?

Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad** 

"I can't believe no one is standing up for these house elves!" Hermione fumed, "You know I never did get a response from the Ministry for that letter I wrote to them!"

Ron snorted.

"And what's so funny?" she said irritably.

"Oh…nothing." He replied.

Hermione continued, "You remember those S.P.E.W. badges, don't you?" she looked at Harry and Ron, "well some of the people I sold them to last year thought it was funny to magic them into sticking to the ceilings of the lavatories and now Filch has gotten so angry he confiscated—"

Though Ron was trying to be sympathetic, he couldn't help but start to snicker and mutter to Harry, "I bet she'll just make some more!"  Apparently Hermione noticed this, and left to her dormitory mumbling something about 'being simple minded'.

**5 days since I laughed at you and said

"You just did just what I thought 

You were gonna do"**

On Friday, as Harry and Ron were leaving for Hogsmeade, Hermione came running up to them, her face glowing.

"Guess what I got?" She asked them.  But before they could answer she already did, "I made new S.P.I.W. badges, and I but a charm on them so they buttoned themselves on you!"

Unable to resist, Ron said sarcastically, "I didn't see that coming."

"Some times I do not know why I'm even friends with you Ron Weasley!" proclaimed Hermione stomping off.

"Same here!" Ron called back.

**'Cause it'll still be two days

Till we say we're sorry**

Ron and somewhat been avoiding Hermione since the S.P.I.W. dispute, and thanks to that she could be found in the corner reading or doing homework on most of her free time.  It had been a while since


	2. Part II

A/N: This songfic wasn't supposed to be two chapters I just accidentally felt this part out.  Oh and if anybody has Real Player you can go to http://www.findvideos.com/rock.html and look under the band 'Barenaked Ladies', no I'm not trying to promote them, it's just I hate it when I read a songfic and I have no idea what the song sounds like!  Anywayz, just tryin to be helpful…please r/r  ;)

**'Cause it'll still be two days

Till we say we're sorry**

Ron and somewhat been avoiding Hermione since the S.P.I.W. dispute, and thanks to that she could be found in the corner reading or doing homework during most of her free time.  Time and taken it's toll and the squabble seemed less and less important.  Both Ron and Hermione's consciouses were getting the better of them.  Getting up from her table of books Hermione walked over to where Ron was slouching.  Ron sat up and almost unanimously Hermione and him said, "I'm sorry."  Ron's ears turned pink and Hermione blushed.

Harry rolled his eyes. 


End file.
